


Jealous

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Valentines 2019 (Love is Tedious But Friends Can Help) [2]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Asta had never wanted to stop protecting Yuno.





	Jealous

“And here I thought I would never see you actually jealous,” said Noelle, plopping down right next to Asta, even though he wanted to be alone for once.

Asta scowled and refused to look at his best friend. They were in Capital City at one of the many festivals for security. It was only basically because the others wanted to play around, leaving Noelle and Asta to do the actual work. Asta and Noelle were sitting on a bench installed around the city for the festival, near one of the many bakeries. “I’m not jealous.”

“Really,” mocked Noelle, smirking at him with her royal haughtiness that Asta was accustomed after two years on being teammates and friends with her. “Because I think it’s the first time I really saw you glare at someone that wasn’t an enemy.”

Asta opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself. She was right. 

“To be fair, Yuno looked very uncomfortable with that girl attached to his arm. She’s a noble, obviously, so no doubt it was a mission for him to be her bodyguard and escort,” said Noelle, softening a little.

Asta frowned and looked at Noelle. A surge of protectiveness went through his heart, but knew that Yuno was able to handle himself. Asta had never really wanted to stop being Yuno’s protector, but Yuno was just so adamant and so awesome a person, that even though Asta had no magic, he wanted Asta as his rival. “Yuno’s not the best with new people.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” replied Noelle, sarcastically. “Look, Asta, I’m gonna say this once, but you are definitely the most important person to Yuno and no one will ever take your spot. Alright?”

Asta playfully and gently punched her in the arm and she whacked him on the shoulder in response. “You think?”

“Please, I am way smarter than you, Dork-sta,” said Noelle, huffing. “And I’m usually right.” She was smiling fondly at him.

Asta grinned at her. “Man, what was I getting all worked up about then? Oooh, you wanna buy me some pastries?”

“Sure, but you take my next mission with Luck.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
